Por siempre
by Ame-Kunoichi
Summary: [NaruSasu Angst] Naruto siente el dolor de el engaño de la persona más importante para el...todo por unas cuantas palabras y una promesa incumplida. Pero ya no será así.


**-POR SIEMPRE-**

Drabble Narusasu

By: Ame Chan

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Usados sin afán de lucro y como entretenimiento para todos los fans.

_Por siempre. _

Esas fueron tus palabras, las cual es fueron arrastradas por el viento tan rápido como salieron de tus labios. Palabras que me llenaron de felicidad y de una dicha indescriptible, para después abofetearme con tus actos tiempo después.

¿Sabes? Por un momento, casi imperceptible, creí que mi vista me engañaba, que mis sentidos me jugaban una mala pasada, pero no… la siempre cruel realidad era la que hacía acto de presencia en mis orbes, las cuales fueron prontamente cubiertas de las más castas y puras lágrimas que jamás han corrido por mis mejillas.

Corrí. Corrí y corrí, alejándome de toda esa irrealidad, abandonándome a la incredulidad y preguntándome la interrogante que aún sigue en mi mente, atormentándome cada día de mi inútil existencia: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Acaso te lastimé? ¿Te hice algo para que decidieras cobrar venganza en mi persona, para matarme por dentro a cada paso que daba? Te di todo. Te di mi corazón, y tú lo regalaste. Te di mi cuerpo y lo mancillaste. Te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste… me arrancaste ese pequeño rastro de alegría, ese pequeño destello de que mi alma seguía viva… de que mi existencia valía algo en esta eternidad.

Dime, ¿Me lo merezco? ¿Es mi castigo por tener a un demonio dentro de mí? ¿Es acaso este el destino de un simple contenedor como lo soy yo? ¿El ser engañado, dejado a su suerte y en soledad?

¿No he sufrido ya suficiente?

Siempre me embelesó tu fría indiferencia, la cual puede ser el arma más poderosa en todo sentido; con esos ojos oscuros puedes matar a alguien desde lo más profundo de su corazón, ya sea de pasión o de miedo… a mi me atrapaste en tu mirada, me manejaste a tu gusto y después me desechaste, como seguramente habrás hecho con muchos antes que yo.

Lo siento por el siguiente, pues yo ya no seré parte de tus juegos pasionales. No más. Ya no quiero sufrir por este amor que aún quema por dentro… seguramente, esa llama es la única que queda en mí, pues mis ojos ya no desprenden ninguna luz, y mi piel es fría y opaca como la cera… mi vitalidad te la tragaste, me carcomiste el alma y quemaste mi corazón… todo por simples palabras que necesitaba.

Es extraño como una persona se puede doblegar con las palabras correctas en el momento correcto, como se puede manejar su mente con una voz suave y unas frases de consuelo a un alma en ruina… y eso es exactamente lo que hiciste conmigo.

Me protegiste, me prometiste la compañía que siempre desee, y me juraste amor eterno. ¿Y que tengo ahora? Nada. Absolutamente nada.

Bien, no seré manejado nunca más. Ni por ti ni por nadie. ¿Sabes por que lo digo? Si tan solo pudieras ver el filo plateado de la hermosa daga que esta fuertemente aferrada por mis manos lo entenderías, pero es un placer que jamás tendré, pues estas lejos, sin yo saber que haces con tu próxima víctima.

El reflejo del instrumento juguetea en mi vista fija y vacía, la cual parece recuperar por un segundo su esplendor, pero solo es la luz que se irradia desde la hoja plateada de mi verdugo. Es triste que termine yo así, pero ya no me queda nada. Lo poco que tenía me lo quitaste, y esta es la única salida que me queda.

Acerco con cuidado el filo agudo y cortante a mi garganta, la cual tiene un nudo irrompible. Estoy nervioso, lo acepto, pero cierro los ojos y hago el último amago de sonrisa que verá esta fría noche sin estrellas a la que abandono mi vida.

Si… un movimiento rápido y todo terminará. Siento la calidez escurrir por mi cuello, mientras mis manos son manchadas por un color escarlata intenso. Percibo como el aire se va de mis entrañas lentamente… lento y sin prisas, como entraste en mi vida.

Mis sentidos me abandonan, así como lo hiciste esa tarde de invierno, y los últimos borbotones de lágrimas salen de mis orbes. Pronto, mi vista es nublada por un manto oscuro, y mi respiración se hace irregular, mientras más y más líquido rojizo sale de mi cuello, herido por mi propia mano.

Este es el final. Es irónico que yo, siendo tan prudente en cuanto a mi vida, acabara con ella a mano propia. Pero debía tener en cuenta que en los tiempos en que mi existencia era lo más importante para mí, tenía sueños. Sueños e ilusiones que me llenaban, y de los que me vaciaste con descaro.

Cierro los ojos, como no queriendo ver mi final. Caigo en un abismo infinito, pero siento que poco a poco me elevo. Más y más alto, planeando por la aldea que me vio crecer, odiándome con cada signo de mí presencia.

Sonreí para mis adentros. Uzumaki Naruto no existía más. Solo era un frío e inerte cadáver cuyo corazón se fragmentó por obra del amor. Del amor falso que un par de ojos oscuros y unas palabras pudieron ofrecer.

_Por siempre_ habían sido, y por siempre se lamentaría por caer en tal trampa del destino.

Mi destino.

**-FIN-**


End file.
